Dib and Scarlet's strange adventure!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: When Zim steals Nezumi from Scarlet, she goes into an firey rage. what will happen when she and Dib team up to fight the green thief. part 3 of scarlet vs Zim! rated T for violence, can you believe im a pacifist?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Scarlet didn't show up to skool the following few days, Dib suspected something had happened. He knew she had gone to Zim's base last time he saw her, he was watching. The house not Scarlet, though ever since she told him she hated the world he had been keeping an eye on her. After school Dib saw her sitting on the playground swings. He walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, before he could say anything. Dib thought for a moment, trying to find the words.

"Do you really want to take over the world?" Dib asked he didn't really believe she could ever do it, even with the alien tech she had. Scarlet sighed depressingly.

"Not really," she said Dib knew it, "Don't get me wrong I hate this planet, but I'm not going to be the one to actually do it. I'll probably just help." She continued, and began swinging, ok not what Dib was expecting.

"Wait, you're saying you'd help Zim?" he asked, now standing in front of her. Scarlet frowned.

"No you idiot. Where do you think I got my robot and all that anyway?" she asked, hoping he wasn't as dumb as she first thought.

"I…never really thought about that." He said, scratching the back of his head. Scarlet stopped swinging.

"Really? You never thought to figure it out? It's a bit obvious don't you think?" She said, Dib laughed nervously. "Nezumi is from the same alien tech, Zim has. Think about it." She said. Then answered her own question before he could speak. "There's another Alien on our planet you moron!"

"What? That's crazy, I would have known about it." Dib said looking at her in disbelief, Scarlet stood up and grabbed Dib by his jacket caller.

"You are really stupid you know that? How else would I have gotten Nezumi?" she asked as the little black rat climbed out of her bag upon hearing its name. She then thought for a minute, and let go of Dib. "Sorry for the little outburst, I've just been really angry lately." She said, putting her hands behind her back, and looking at him apologetically.

"Hey I know, why don't you come over I'll show you all my Irken stuff." She said putting out her hands, "I was going to go to Zim's house but I need to make things up to you. How's your head?" she asked referring back to when she had Nezumi attack him. Dib rubbed the sore spot on his head where he made contact with the cement floor, and shrugged.

"So do you mind if I come over?" she asked, "I'd really like to show someone else my tech, and you're the only one who won't rat on me." she continued then thought, "You won't rat on me will you?"

"Who would believe me?" Dib asked, ashamed and proud; ashamed because no one really ever listened to him, but proud because he was about to see some hard core evidence of alien existence. Scarlet smiled.

"So then I can come over?" Scarlet asked to make sure she heard right, Dib nodded then said he had to wait for his sister, who creepily showed up behind him, saying how his voice was annoying, and asked who scarlet was.

"Gaz, this is Scarlet, she's gonna walk home with us." Dib said introducing the girl now known as Gaz only groaned.

"She's not crazy like you is she?" she asked, then looked at Scarlet, who was grabbing her bag. She turned to look at the siblings.

"Crazy, probably. Crazy like him; I wouldn't know." She said, trying to be as honest as she could. It was true that with all the stuff that happened with her Irken friend, kip, she was a little screwed up in the mind, but she didn't feel like telling that in details. Gaz sighed, and began walking, Dib and Scarlet followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After a while of walking they made it to their house, a tall man with goggles and a white lab coat greeted Gaz and Dib. He looked at Scarlet.

"Gaz it's so good to see you bring a friend home." He said, Scarlet looked at him confused. Gaz only walked inside to the kitchen.

"She's not my friend, she's here for Dib dad." She said grabbing something from the fridge; their dad looked back at Scarlet, perplexed. Then looked at his son Dib.

"It's so good to see my crazy son finally made friends!" he exclaimed then got down to eye level with Scarlet, who was now gripping her backpack so tightly that Nezumi had to climb out to avoid being crushed.

"You're not into that insane fake science of the paranormal are you?" He asked her, Scarlet backed up a bit, and narrowed her eyes.

"Define 'the paranormal.' I mean I believe that aliens are real and stuff, but I don't think that's paranormal." She said hugging her cat shaped bag. Dib, sensing her discomfort, spoke up.

"She said she was going to show some of the stuff she found from a crop circle that formed by her house." He said, his father sighed. Another child consumed by his son's insane science, he then walked out saying how he had to get to the labs to study some 'real science.' Scarlet let out a breath she hadn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah, that's how he always is." Dib said, taking scarlet by the arm and dragging her up to his room so she could show him her alien tech.

"So no one else believes you huh?" she asked Dib shook his head as they walked passed another room. It was Gaz's, Scarlet, staying in the hallway looked inside, it was a little creepier than her room. More scary dolls and such, Gaz looked back from her TV from which she was playing her GameSlave and groaned. She got up and slammed the door in her face.

"I like her." Scarlet said, Dib then pulled her into his room.

"Ok, now you said you had some cool alien stuff, so show me." he said rather excitedly, Scarlet gave an awkward smile, and sat on his bed.

"Well you already know about Nezumi, my SIR unit." She said then looked around for the little droid, which was nowhere to be found. "Uh, Nezumi?" she called out, usually all she had to do was say the SIR's name and it would show up, where could it be?

"What's wrong?" Dib asked, not knowing that the little rat droid had run off. Scarlet dumped out the contents of her bag, searching. Dib noticed she had a few unearthly things carelessly drop out.

"Nezumi has run off, I can't find her." She said a bit of panic in her voice. The little robot never ran off on its own, it was usually content hiding in her bag until it was called on.

"You've gotta help me find her, she never does this." She said. Little did the two know Zim was hiding outside Dib's house with the SIR unit in his possession.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Now, you will tell me everything about this Scar-human." He said, attaching Gir's memory to Nezumi's in an attempt to sync their memory. Nezumi struggled to break free from Zim's Spider like robotic arms, but failed.

"Why do you want to know about my mistress?" the SIR unit growled, that was a surprise. Since Nezumi never seemed to speak, Zim thought it was like Tak's Mimi, unable to speak. Zim narrowed his eyes at the droid.

"This will make things much easier for me." He said, disconnecting the memory sync and dismantling the tracker it undoubtedly had. Then carried the robot to his base.

Scarlet sighed, they still hadn't found Nezumi. So she figured maybe it had gone back home, she would scold Nezumi for running off later. Dib and scarlet were now back in his room, scarlet was explaining the alien objects that now decorated his floor.

"This one," She said holding up a strange metallic box, "Is uh…well I'm not sure how to pronounce it, but it's really dangerous if you don't use it right. Come to think of it I probably shouldn't have brought it in the first place." She said looking at the box, she then shrugged and showed him how to use it.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Dib asked, Scarlet went quiet for a bit while Dib stared urging her to go on.

"I found it?" she said, trying not to bring up Kip, but Dib's expression told her he wasn't buying it. Scarlet sighed.

"I had an alien, of the same race as Zim living with me." She said, Dib's eyes widened. Again, this wasn't what he was expecting her to say. Scarlet then went into detail telling him how Zim and kip were both Irken invaders, and how Kip had crash landed unlike Zim. She also told him that it was Kip who taught her how to use Nezumi, and all of the other stuff she had. Dib would occasionally interrupt and ask questions like; what was an Irken, why she let an invader stay with her, and why would he teacher her this stiff, but scarlet merely shushed him until she was done. Scarlet told him how while he was staying with her he was taken by the authorities when she wasn't home, she couldn't stress enough on how she hadn't turned him in but someone else and how now she wanted to save her alien friend.

"So wait, you had an alien living with you in your house? For two years? What about your parents?" he asked her, Scarlet gave a week smile, clutching her bag tightly.

"My parents didn't really care, seeing as how I don't live with them." She said. Dib fell silent, sure his dad wasn't ever around, and he didn't really know what happened to his mom. But at least he and Gaz had each other, sort of. They still lived with their parent, who did scarlet have? An alien invader who was taken away from her.

"Uhm I've made things awkward, let's pretend I never said that." She said, then looked to her left and saw something that caught her eye. She stood up dropping her bag.

"Hey I didn't know you were into mysterious mysteries!" She exclaimed, pointing to a poster of the host of the somewhat popular TV show. Dib looked at Scarlet wide eyed and filled with joy

"You like mysterious mysteries?" he asked, it wasn't everyday he found someone who liked what he did, and what made things better is that a girl was interested. Scarlet smiled.

"Yeah I watch it every night, reruns too. I can't get enough of it, though when Kip was with me he was terrified of it." she said with a laugh. She and Dib spent the rest of the time comparing favored episode of their show of shared interest.

After a few hours Scarlet looked up at his clock, "Well I better get home, it's getting late Yaknow?" she said grabbing her bag, Dib showed her out. As Scarlet left, Dib felt a strange feeling inside him, this girl was almost perfect; she knew aliens were on earth, she sorta hated Zim, and she liked all the things he did. Only thing is, she wanted to take over earth, not save it, that was the only downside he could come up with. Gaz came up behind him sipping on a soda.

"You like her." she said, startling Dib who turned to face his sister.

"That's not true, we just have shared interests." He said in defense, Gaz gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying it. Dib sighed in defeat and just shrugged, he wasn't completely sure of his feelings for her, but he knew one thing he wasn't going to let her enslave her own kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next day Scarlet had showed up to school, but she seemed off a bit; her hair was a mess, and her clothes looked like she rushed to put them on, or just didn't care. Her eyes were puffy and she didn't wear any make up. Dib looked at her with concern as she walked in the class room, late.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence." Miss bitters said bitterly. Scarlet just looked up at her expressionless.

"I'm…sorry, I….lost my….pet." She said slowly and sat down in her seat between Zim and Dib. Dib continued to stare at her with concern. While Zim tried to pay no mind, but occasionally glanced at her from the corner of his eye with a mix of fear and concern. Dib looked at him suspiciously.

'Zim's up to something, I just know it. It may even explain Scarlet's Rat.' He thought to himself, while Miss Bitters rambled on how the class would grow up to be useless losers like their parents.

Class went by slowly for Scarlet, as she sat by herself not eating. Dib walked up to her, cautiously as if he was walking up to his sister. Scarlet didn't look up.

"Are you ok, Scar?" he said, Scarlet shook her head tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't say anything. Dib sat down across from her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nezumi," she choked out finally, cuddling her cat backpack, "She wasn't home like I thought she's be. I think they took her, like they did Kip." She went on, she then looked at Zim from the corner. He was sitting by his self on the other side of the cafeteria he kept looking over at her cautiously. They made eye contact, and Zim quickly looked away. Then it suddenly hit her, she mumbled an 'excuse me' to Dib who watched her stand up in confusion from her sudden mood swing. She walked over to Zim.

He didn't look up at her, just stayed quiet cautiously eating his skool food. Scarlet stared at him for a minute, her expression was blank. After a long moment of silence, she lunged at Zim grabbing him by the throat, her crimson eyes burning with anger.

"What the hell did you do with my Nezumi!" She shouted, hoisting him up in the air, Zim looked down at her in panic.

**Short chapter yes, but I thought it'd add some suspense, true as it may be you, my loyal readers already know that Zim took Nezumi, but I digress. Well next chapter coming up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you talking about Scar-human, I took no Nezumi. Dib fills your head with lies! LIES!" he shouted back at her, squirming to get free. Scarlet kept a firm grip. She didn't care that the entire student body that was in the room was now staring at the two, even Dib stared at her in confusion.

"I swear if you did anything, I'll kill you!" she screamed, throwing him to the floor, then walked off.

"Scarlet, where are you going?" Dib said calling after her. Scarlet glared at him.

"Home, I'm tired of seeing his green face. Stupid creep. He took my Nezumi!" She said walking out the door. Dib hesitated then followed after her, it's not like his dad would get worked up over him ditching class, since he was hardly ever home.

"If he has her why not go after her?" He asked her, Scarlet stopped in her tracks and looked back at Dib.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, her mood switching, to confusion. Dib scratched the back of his head.

"I want to help you." He said, which was true. If Zim did something to hurt Scarlet he wanted to make him pay. If he got a bit of evidence to prove to the swollen eyeballs of his theories of extra-terrestrials that was just a bonus. Scarlet looked at him for a minute.

"Really?" She asked, when Dib nodded her eyes look up to think, "Huh, well then…ok. Sure by all means." She said happily. They walked off school property and down the streets ditching their 5th period class.

"So this is your house." Dib said amazed at how big it was, almost as big as the Membrane manor.

"Yeah, not that big a deal." She said unlocking her front door. The duo stepped inside. Throwing her bag on the table in the living room, she turned to Dib.

"So, got any ideas on how to get back at Zim?" Scarlet asked smiling. Dib thought for a minute, he couldn't really think of a good enough idea.

"I think we can just break in and take Nezumi back." She said pulling out a set of blue prints and setting them down, not wanting to waste time thinking, who knew what Zim was doing to Nezumi. Dib looked down at the table.

"Where'd you get those blueprints?" he asked excitedly, taking out his camera to take pictures. Now this was evidence. Scarlet grabbed his camera.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked holding up his camera just out of his reach. Dib jumped to get it, but she was in heels so she was just a bit taller than him.

"Getting some hard evidence, what does it look like?" he said, sighing in defeat. Scarlet, still held Dib's camera.

"Uh, I don't think so. If you got evidence about Zim, who knows what else your people might find." Scarlet said, referring back to her own tech and knowledge. Dib sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me." he said getting a glare from Scarlet. "Ok maybe not. Geeze you're too much like my sister." Scarlet's glare faded and she stared at Dib for a minute.

"I like your sister." She said, then went back to the blueprints. "I know a few ways to get in, Zim's defenses kinda suck." She pointed out.

"Yeah you can say that again." Dib said, Scarlet gave him a sideways glance.

"Enough chatter just help think of something, got it?" she ordered with a no-nonsense tone. Dib nodded and they thought of a plan to get back at Zim.

**Another short chapter if I didn't know any better I'd say I was favoring the short ones. Which is totally untrue, I hate short chapters. XP I try to make them as long as possible. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gir! Strengthen the defenses! Barricade the exits! Make sure the base is secure!" Zim shouted when he got home he went straight to the trashcan and jumped inside to get to the lower levels where he had Nezumi stored. Nezumi laughed as he had heard Zim shouting orders.

"What's wrong Zim? Afraid of my mistress?" It said from inside the tube it was stored in. Zim glared at the SIR.

"Zim fears no one! NO ONE!" he shouted, then heard a slam and screamed. He turned to see Gir coming down the elevator. Nezumi laughed again.

"Foolish invading idiot! You've invoked the wrath of my Mistress Scarlet! She won't rest until she sees you suffer for it!" it shouted mocking Zim's fear, and making him even more scared.

"Silence! No one can get in here with MY defenses!" Zim said behind his fear. Nezumi sat down patiently. Zim was annoyed and at the same time afraid of how it was so calm.

"You're screwed Zim. My mistress has sent her own to the place called morgue." Nezumi said, at this point he was exaggerating hoping that Zim would just let her go so Scarlet wouldn't have to dirty her hands freeing Nezumi. Zim, a little confused on what this morgue thing was.

"Computer, find this morgue place!" He shouted the computer quickly found its master request and explained to him what it was. After the computer had told him Zim was even more afraid for his life.

"Just let me go Zim, it will be much easier on you. Hey you may not even have to deal with Scarlet's wrath." Nezumi said. Zim growled.

"Never! I will face the Scar-human head on! I am Zim I fear no one!" He shouted, trying to hide the fear he had for Scarlet, and at the same time he also respected the little human. She was brave enough to fight an advanced Irken invader head on. This took gut, as the humans would say.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dib asked as Scarlet just walked up to the door. Scarlet whipped her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes.

"Yup." She answered as she continued walking down the pathway to Zim's door, she was fairly sure that Zim was probably watching from his surveillance cameras he had. "If you want you can stay put here, I'll take out whatever weapons he's got in store for this fight." She said tightening the leather gloves she was wearing. Dib stayed put, as she grinned when the gnomes Zim had went after her. the gnomes charged after her electric lasers firing toward her, Scarlet ran up to then jumping and dodging the weapons she pulled out a metal bat and swung at them breaking them as she advanced.

"Woaw! This girl can't be human; she's slicing through those things like Styrofoam." Dib said, taking out his video camera to tape what was going on, luckily she was too busy to notice anything. After the gnomes were destroyed Scarlet tossed her bat and glared up at the house.

"Is that all ya got Zim?" she shouted, shaking her fists at the house, Dib was so giddy he was able to get this all on film, he was finally getting hard evidence to use to prove to the swollen eyeballs.

Zim stared at the screen that watched Scarlet, he was a bit shaken on how easily she had taken down his first line of defense. He was also angered by her cocky attitude towards his security. He heard Nezumi cheer for its master, he glared at the screen.

"No Scar-human that is not all I have. Take this!" he shouted pushing a button to unleash his next line of defense.

**Oh I seem to have gotten my info misread this one is much shorter than the last one. So sorry. But please do review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You think that's really all he has?" Dib asked, hiding his camera from Scarlet for fear that she'd smash it. like she did his digital camera before they had arrived. Scarlet huffed, her blue hair hung in her face.

"I highly doubt it." she said flipping her hair. Suddenly the ground began to shake and rip apart and as if on cue two lasers came out of the ground Scarlet smirked, she looked as if she was enjoying herself. Dib shuttered at that thought, and continued filming as the lasers fired and scarlet ran dodging and avoiding injury from the weapons. She was doing pretty good until something made her trip, and she fell to the ground. She looked at her feet to see what it was, as it turned out it was a dog leash. A DOG LEASH? Zim was mocking her, that sorry son-of-a—

"Scarlet look out!" Dib shouted, running to move her out of rang of the laser beam. They barely avoided getting hit. Scarlet looked up at Dib.

"Woaw, nice save Dib." She said, Dib was holding her in his arms hunched over to block any attacks. Dib blushed a bit.

"Heh, well…yaknow….yaknow?" he stuttered Scarlet stood up quickly and ran back to the lasers jumping and doing a front flip and landed on one of the lasers, causing the opposite laser shoot at it. she jumped back when the beam made contact and exploded, then pushed a button on her wrist causing a large ray gun to pop out shooting a ray at the laser causing it to explode as well. She looked back at Dib.

"I owe ya one Dibz." She said laughing "shall we proceed inside?" she asked grabbing her metal bat as she caught her breath. Dib nodded and followed her, keeping his camera on so he could continue filming.

Zim was so nervous at this point he was practically sweating bullets, she took out his laser Gatling guns with such easy, he replayed the video where she had almost been hit, it was a good thing at times when Gir wouldn't put things away. He glared at the screen when he saw that the Dibstink was helping her. Just like the FILHY human, to aid his enemy, and how dare he hold her like that. True that he did want to hurt the female Scar-human he did have a respect that would appear when she kicked the crap out of him, but what was that feeling he got when he saw Dib holding her like he did?

"Is the Irken jealous?" Nezumi asked from behind him noting the feared and aggravated glare he gave the screen. Zim turned and faced the SIR.

"Zim feels no jealousy toward the human! Foolish droid!" he said, Nezumi snorted, seeing right through his feared rant.

"Whatever you say 'Zimmy.'" It said, imitating Scarlet's voice when it said the odd nickname she had donned him with. Zim glared.

"I think it's time to shut you up." Zim said, pushing another button sending the tube Nezumi was in away. Gir, who happened to be there at the time waved to the rat SIR.

"Bye-bye rat girl!" he shouted as Nezumi disappeared. Zim turned back to the screen to see that they were now inside the house, his front room to be exact. "Gir! Go upstairs to the front room, NOW!"

"Isn't it a little odd that no one's called the police? Even if they didn't see us taking down that lame defense system they should have at least called in for the noise." Scarlet asked, looking back at Dib who successfully hid his camera in his pocket again.

"In case you haven't noticed the people here are real idiots." Dib offered, which was true they were stupid, if they couldn't figure out Zim was an alien. The pair had entered the front room and were headed toward the kitchen to get to the lower levels knowing that Zim would be there waiting if not preparing to fight Dib and Scarlet. Gir had also made it to the front room and was now standing in front of Dib and Scarlet, without his disguise. Dib took this opportunity to film this as well.

"Hello Gir," Scarlet said sweetly, her grip tightening on her bat, "Where's my Nezumi?" Gir's robot eyes turned from green to red as he engaged in intruder mode. Large guns and blades and such stuck out from his head and back. Dib jumped back surprised, in all the time of seeing the little robot it was always either making sounds that didn't come from a dog or babbling about pigs. Scarlet on the other hand was completely calm.

"Take us to Zim please, ok Gir?" she asked, the SIR unit went back to green, and stuck its pink tongue out.

"OK!" he said in his cute voice, and led them down to the lower levels. They were standing calmly on the elevator Dib looked at Scarlet confused.

**Oh I think I like the length of this chapter better. XD well anyway there isn't anything I need to explain yet, so I shall end with this ; REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Gir! I told you to keep an eye on things upstairs!" Zim's voice could be heard clear as a bell, so that must have meant he was close. Scarlet and Dib set out to find the green alien, Scarlet led so that Gave Dib time to film the inside of his base.

"Stay behind me." Scarlet said holding up her bat, ready to smash whatever else would be coming. Dib nodded and followed her. they searched the entire bottom level, but there was no sign of Zim. Coward.

"Milady!" said a voice, Scarlet turned and saw her Nezumi inside a tube like container. Scarlet dropped her bat in surprise and ran over to the little droid.

"Nezumi, don't worry buddy, I'll get ya out of here." She said, she picked up her bat ready to swing.

"Uh, Scarlet, I think you might want to see this." Dib said, backing up, forgetting her had his camera, Scarlet turned to see a large fighting robot. She looked at Dib who was still filming.

"You're filming this?" she asked calmly, not paying attention to the large mech. Dib froze.

"FOOLISH HUMANS!" Zim's voice sounded off from inside the cockpit of the fighting robot. Scarlet put up her finger silently telling Zim to hold on for a minute.

"I can't believe you'd film this! After I distinctly said NOT to, what the hell is wrong with you? don't you listen?" she asked, scolding Dib who was now trying to put the camera back in his pocket.

"Hey, are you listening to me? PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I DESTROY YOU!" Zim yelled from the mecha, Scarlet glared. Throwing an unidentified object at Zim and breaking the windshield of the fighter bot.

"Can't you see I'm talking here!" she screeched, then turned to Dib. "Gimme that camera!" she shouted, Dib shrunk back.

"Hey you said you owe me remember?" he said referring back to when he saved her life. Scarlet growled her unhappiness, but then turned to the fighter robot.

"Zim!Gimme back Nezumi right now! And maybe, just maybe I won't beat the living crap out of you!" she shouted, figuring she could just scare him into giving up, and if not, take her anger out on him. Zim laughed from the cockpit.

"Foolish Scar-human! You cannot defeat me!" he shouted, Scarlet tightened her leather gloves before laughing.

"Wanna bet?" she yelled as spider like robotic legs sprouted from her back, and she climbed up the robot's leg and up to the cockpit, Zim eyed her. To him she was both frightening and breath taking at the same time.

"Give me Nezumi, or I'll use your head for batting practice!" Scarlet yelled raising the bat. Zim glared at her, as the robot arms helped support her on the robot.

"You're not even supposed to have this SIR unit, relinquish it now or be destroyed." He shouted back, Scarlet growled in frustration, and grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the cockpit.

"We went over this! Nezumi was left to me! Now give her back!" she shrieked shaking Zim, and knocking out a key like device from his pockets. It dropped down to Dib.

"huh, what's this?" he asked picking it up, he turned and seeing a lock on a container. "Well whatever is behind that can't be any worse than what scarlet might do." He said to himself sticking the key into the lock and unlocking it.

Zim looked down seeing Dib unlock the door, "Nooo! You'll ruin everything!" he shouted as Nezumi burst out from its container, and looked up at her mistress, who was now also looking down.

"Nice work Dib." She said happily, "Too bad for you Zimmy." She then whispered to the alien, who was staring back in fear. Scarlet threw the alien from the robot, having him land on the hard floor. She then jumped down after him bat at the ready, lucky for Zim he managed to dodge her attack having the bat collide with something metal, electricity surged from the destroyed machinery. The robot arms retracted and Scarlet advanced toward him only to be stopped by Nezumi, who stood saying nothing.

"Eh?" Scarlet asked, as if hearing something Dib and Zim couldn't, the robot nodded.

"I see," Dib and Zim looked at each other for a moment confused. "Is that so?"

"Alright then," Scarlet said and pointed her bat to Zim's head. "Zim count your blessings, you aint dead yet!" she said, then motioned for Dib to fallow her as she left Zim's base, Nezumi went into rat mode and they left.

"What just happened back there?" Dib asked, completely confused and yet excited at the same time. Scarlet just smiled.

"I got what I wanted, Nezumi. That's all, and nothing more." Scarlet answered petting the rat looking SIR.

"But-"

"That's all, nothing more." Scarlet said darkly, then stopped, "You still got that camera Dib?" she asked, Dib nodded showing it to her. Scarlet took it.

"Nezumi, if you please." She said handing it to the robot, who destroyed it.

"Hey!" Dib cried, Scarlet glared and grabbed him arm gripping it tightly.

"I did say I owed you, but I'm not going to let you catch me or Nezumi on camera." She said, and let go walking away from him. Dib put his hands in his pockets and found something that wasn't there earlier, camera film? He looked up in Scarlet's direction.

"When did she…?" he asked himself, then ran off to his house to view the film.

**Wow I didn't realize how long this would turn out. 8 chapters what a riot! Haha. Anyway the next story won't be posted for a while, I need to work on the one with Neon. 'Ah, gomenosai.' Review tell me how you think the next story line should go. I might use it. XD P.S. if you haven't noticed yet Zim and Dib are both having mixed feelings about Scarlet. How this turn out? Find out next time…maybe.**


End file.
